


Una canción de cuna fantasma

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Una canción de cuna fantasma [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after Coco, a ghost girl sings to Miguel's little sister Socorro.





	Una canción de cuna fantasma

1942

A young woman sighed until she hears a door opening.

"Hey open your eyes it's my new flute"

"Wow awesome where did you get it"

"Oh I sold that guitar to a murderer"

She felt like her heart brokes into pieces.

"You what!? Are you loco!? "

"That's why it's so valuable for potions"

A ghost came out of a flute and mocking her.

Tears of anger filled her eyes.

"That's the last straw that's it!"

She wipe the tears from her eyes

"You're a psycho jerk and you ruined my life!"

"But but not all of it"

But her eyes become red slits.

"IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!"

She storm out of the house.

Present Day

Socorro was crying in her crib.

But a girl's ghost slowly appears

She began to hum a lullaby and Socorro stopped crying.

Socorro yawned and fell asleep

A girl's ghost disappears

The End


End file.
